Breath Away From Heaven
by Lillibetm3
Summary: She had come to his bed in the middle of the night. She had crept into the space beside him and traced her fingertips across his cool flesh. [NineRose]


Breath Away From Heaven

Soft light stirred the Doctor from the comfort of his dreams. They had been such pleasant dreams. They had lead him to contentment. They had painted whispers of joy on the canvas of his mind, of his soul and he was reluctant to abandon them. It was rare that he slept so easily, rare that he was able to find peace and rarer still that he would dream. Nightmares were usually his constant companions through the dark hours of his restlessness. But these, _these_ had been dreams like no other and he was sorry to leave them behind.

With a gentle breath, a sigh of regret, he opened his eyes. His room was filled with candlelight, it shimmered magically. Rose was asleep next to him, the soft light of the candles danced iridescent patterns over her skin and the Doctor watched them with a tightening jealousy in the pit of his stomach, almost angry that they could caress her flesh so blatantly, when she was _his_.

Her body was curled up against him, one arm lying across his chest, her fingers splayed out like a star directly above one of his hearts. Her blonde hair was long and loose, one heavy curl lying across the apple of her cheek. Her full lips were parted slightly and her soft breath warmed his shoulder.

Unblinking he watched her, because he could not take his eyes from her. She had stolen his breath, his soul and his hearts. This bed was the sky of a foreign land and she was like an opalescent moon, he was captured by her, enchanted, spellbound and saved. She was his golden angel. His ethereal goddess.

Even now he was not sure how this had happened. How he had come to be stolen by her? Perhaps it was a dream after all. If he closed his eyes would she vanish from him, blown away by a westerly wind? Was she no more real than his dreams had been?

For a second he closed his eyes, fear pounding through his hearts. What if it _was_ a dream? He licked his lips and found the taste of her there, only hours old. Her scent and flavour flooded his senses and he opened his eyes to gaze upon her once more, certain that it had been real, that it was still real. He stared at her, his sleeping angel and memory returned to him like an old friend.

She had come to his bed in the middle of the night. She had crept into the space beside him and traced her fingertips across his cool flesh. He had captured her hand, stared into her eyes and tried to tell her that this was not a game for innocents like her; he was the wounded darkness and she was the light. But she had refused to listen and before he could stop her she had pressed her lips to his and he... he had released her hand.

She had not been innocent -- far from it. She had shown him desire to equal his own. She had matched him, touch for touch, kiss for kiss. She had dragged him into the darkness and soared with him into the light. And in the end they had burnt like a sun, together.

In awe of his goddess he gently pushed down the white sheet that covered her naked body from his eyes. When she was revealed he held his breath and gazed upon her. He moved carefully, so as not to wake her, and let his lips hover above the blush-pink of her nipple. He breathed out and fascinated, watched the dark rose-bud tighten. He smiled a wicked smile and brushed his lips against the hardening peak, he caught it gently between his teeth and grazed its eager flesh. He heard Rose moan softly in her slumbers and felt his arousal stir and harden.

He moved again, cool hands sliding up her thighs, parting them, then dipping long fingers into the pool of her warm center. Uncountable pleasures ripped through him when he found her wet and wanting. She stirred under his touch but did not wake, merely opened her mouth to allow a small sigh to escape and a smile to settle at her lips.

The Doctor withdrew his fingers from her, put them in his mouth licking and sucking every drop of her sweetness from them while his eyes watched her sleep. When he was done, his mouth was full of her flavour, but it wasn't enough, it would never be enough. Still careful not to wake her, he moved again, spreading her legs wide and lying down between them, so that his mouth and tongue and teeth could perform his devout act of worship. He breathed in her heady scent as his fingers opened her up to him. He closed his eyes and slid his tongue into her warmth, beginning his task. He darted at the hidden pearl he found there, feeling it swell under his attentions. He smiled into her core and felt Rose stir, her hips lifting, sounds of pleasure reaching his ears. He doubled his efforts to please her, knowing that she was waking now. He caught her tight bundle of nerves between his teeth, drew it into his kiss and suckled upon it, feeling his erection growing under him. He ignored his own needs and concentrated on Rose. He pushed a finger into her warmth, stroking gently, then another, keeping the same rhythm as his mouth and tongue as he drove her higher.

He felt her wake, he knew the very second she opened her eyes, heard her gasp and felt her push forward into his mouth, begging for him to continue. Her hand came to the back of his head, needlessly holding him exactly _there_. He could not prevent the wide and glorious grin that took his mouth at her encouragement of him. She lifted her hips again, straining into his mouth as he feasted of her. She mewed and cried and screamed under him, every note music to his ears.

He tasted her orgasm. It exploded in his mouth as she screamed out his name and clutched his head even deeper to her center. It was hot and sweet. It was like nothing he had ever tasted in all his nine hundred years, and he knew that he would never tired of its flavour. He would crave it all his days. He devoured every last drop as Rose returned to him from the stars he had sent her flying to, then he moved to cover her with his body, her legs wrapping around his, her arms drawing him close.

He eased inside her wet warmth, filling her, stretching her. She stared up at him, watching his every reaction as he pushed deeper, deeper, deeper. He began to move and she gasped again, her fingernails digging into his flesh. He pulled out then pushed slowly back inside her, again and again he drove into her, never looking away from her eyes. He wanted to watch her face, see her reactions, and she too studied his face, except for moments when the pleasure became to much and she would allow her eyelids to flutter closed for a heartbeat. Her hands moved to the curve of his behind, encouraging his every thrust into her.

"Please, please, please... come for me," she whispered.

And he was undone. His orgasm burnt through him like fire. He filled her with his love. His body shook and Rose held him to her, kissing the tears that fell from his eyes.

He had saved her, and now she would save him. She cradled him in her arms and exhausted, she slept.

The Doctor watched her for hours, his hand lying possessively on her stomach. He knew now that this was not a dream... no dream could equal this. This was love, and when he was with her, he was but a breath away from heaven.


End file.
